While not recommended, vehicles, especially automobiles, are sometimes driven through extreme weather conditions. For example, vehicles are sometimes driven through heavy rain and/or in flooded areas (e.g., flooded roads, intersections, etc.). This can result in water entering the vehicle (e.g., the engine area, cabin, and/or trunk) and damaging the vehicle. This can be particularly true for electric and/or hybrid vehicles. Therefore, a solution to prevent water ingress in vehicles can be desirable.